Un Supplice de Tantale
by Adamantys
Summary: Séquelle de Rétention. Il pensait être condamné à subir sa vie plus qu'à ne la vivre. Il s'y était presque résigné. Presque.
1. Charles, I

Bonsoir,

A nouveau, je me replonge dans les méandres de la relation Charles/Erik telle que je l'ai comprise suite aux différents films de la saga. Vous voici sur le premier chapitre, si on peut appeler cela ainsi, de la suite de Rétention, qu'il est assez recommandé de lire - pas que j'essaie d'embrigader d'autres lecteurs, mais il y aura très certainement, et déjà dans ce chapitre légèrement, des références faites à des scènes ou sensations qui ont été éprouvées par ces messieurs dans la partie précédente, entièrement écrite sous le point de vue d'Erik. Cela dit, si vous ne vous y penchez pas, vous ne serez pas pour autant perdu. Rétention reprenant entièrement les évènements tels qu'ils se sont déroulés dans le film, parmi lesquels j'en ai rajouté quelques uns, avoir vu _X-Men : First Class _est parfaitement suffisant.

Comme pour la partie précédente, il s'agit là d'une fiction sans prétention. Ce n'est pas du grand art, ce n'est écrit que pour le plaisir d'écrire, de manipuler, égoïstement je dois l'admettre, ces personnages à ma guise et, je l'espère, pour le plaisir des lecteurs. Un Supplice de Tantale est entièrement écrit du point de vue de Charles, et se situe à la suite du film.

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des mutants connus par le biais du film ne m'appartiennent ; en revanche, Raphaëlle est une création à part entière.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

Adamantys.

* * *

><p>Une douleur fulgurante, lancinante, terrassante. L'impression de sentir son crâne se fendre en deux par la ligne marquée au fer rouge se traçant lentement dans son cerveau. Des cris dans le lointain <span>;<span> les siens ?

La souffrance irradiait de sa tête jusqu'au bout de ses doigts crispés en une figure peu naturelle, battait ses tempes douloureuses, raidissait jusqu'au moindre de ses muscles, venait se concentrer juste à la chute de ses reins en un point de souffrance, comme un une pointe effilée enfoncée là. Son souffle était court, trop court pour un cœur qui battait de plus en plus fort, cognant contre sa poitrine. _Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir…_ L'enfant pleurait. Il n'était qu'un enfant. Il n'était plus qu'un enfant incapable de se défendre.

Et puis, cette force implacable, cette soudaine agression de son espace. _Je ne veux pas mourir !_ La force était cependant plus puissante que lui. Il voulut se débattre, mais quelles chances avait-il de l'emporter ? On le maintint fermement, on lui immobilisa les bras. _Je ne veux pas mourir, laissez-moi !_ On lui releva la tête, une pression sur les lèvres. _Non, laissez-moi…_ On ne lui laissait pas le choix. Par réflexe, il avala, et tout s'évanouit autour de lui. Par bonheur, la douleur avec lui.

Son cou était raide comme du bois, sa bouche pâteuse, une ligne douloureuse transperçait sa tête à chaque battement régulier de son cœur. Il gémit vaguement alors qu'il cherchait à fuir les rayons tendres du soleil qui venaient caresser son visage, lui transmettant une douce chaleur qui lui rappela, dans les limbes de son esprit ensommeillé, celle qui l'avait sauvé. Une chaleur plus furieuse, plus sauvage, mais que son instinct avait reconnu… _Raphaëlle_. Brusquement, il se retrouva assis au beau milieu de son lit qui avait des allures de champ de bataille. Ses draps étaient emmêlés, l'un de ses coussins avait valsé à l'autre bout de la pièce, sa housse de lit s'était défait d'un coin, toute chiffonnée. Par réflexe, il voulut sortir de son lit, naturellement. L'absence de réponse de la partie inférieure de son corps le gifla sans préavis, lui arrachant une grimace de dégoût. Ah oui, détail infime.

Charles était paralysé.

S'il s'était écouté, il se serait laissé retomber dans son lit et se serait abandonné dans une contemplation formelle de son plafond, bien décidé à oublier qu'il venait de se rappeler que ses jambes ne répondaient plus, qu'elles n'étaient que des poids morts, et ce depuis un an. Un an déjà qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir seul debout, qu'il ne voyait plus les choses à la même hauteur, qu'il devait demander presque systématiquement de l'aide aux autres pour exécuter les simples tâches d'une journée normale. Cela faisait un an, un an et il n'avait pas accepté sa situation. Pas encore. Pas complètement. En fait, pas du tout. Dans ces moments où il se retrouvait seul, dans ces moments où il aurait eu besoin de se lever, de faire un pas, et qu'il était seul, Charles avait envie de hurler. De pleurer de rage. De maudire sa vie davantage qu'il ne l'avait fait dans son jeune âge, avant l'apparition de Raven dans sa cuisine, quand il était si souvent rendu seul dans cet immense Manoir, seulement secondé par des domestiques aussi distants que l'exigeait l'éthique, loin de tout, de tout le monde, avec pour seul contact de l'extérieur un précepteur et une télévision. Oui, il avait maudit sa vie, enfant. Aujourd'hui, c'était adulte qu'il la maudissait, et il aurait tout donné pour revenir à cet âge certes de solitude, mais qui n'était pas marquée par son handicap.

Un an. Un an, et il haïssait toujours l'idée d'être désormais un assisté.

Charles était cependant un homme de raison qui savait dominer sa nature première. Cherchant sa respiration au plus profond de son ventre, il refoula ses noires idées et ses dernières ambitions égoïstes pour entreprendre de sortir de son lit. Comme d'habitude, son fauteuil se trouvait juste à la bonne hauteur, tout à côté ; s'appuyant sur ses bras, il se glissa contre l'accoudoir, fit tourner le fauteuil afin que l'assise soit perpendiculaire au lit, se mit dos à lui et se concentra sur la seule force de ses bras pour s'y installer. La force de l'habitude lui avait fait gagner en adresse et en vélocité dans cette opération, et s'en rendre compte chaque matin lui faisait se lever du pied gauche, immanquablement.

Descendant la rampe de l'étage, Charles se dirigea vers les pièces à vivre du Manoir – la décoration avait été revue, à la fois impersonnelle, sobre et chaleureuse, les aménagements de conforts rénovés et multipliés. Le rez-de-chaussée ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'il avait toujours connu durant son enfance, et même s'il ne regrettait pas ce changement, Charles ne pouvait empêcher la mélancolie le gagner lorsqu'il traversait les imposants couloirs desservant toute cette partie du Manoir. En vérité, la seule chose qui n'avait pas été revisitée lors de cette remise à neuf du domaine pour permettre l'accueil d'enfants dans un pensionnat spécialisé était sa propre chambre, dernier refuge de tous les souvenirs passés.

Que ce soit la chambre de Raven ou celle d'Erik, elles avaient toutes été transformées en élégants dortoirs.

« Raphaëlle ? », lança-t-il lorsqu'il parvint dans l'immense hall au bois laqué de la résidence. « Où es-tu ? »

« Dans le salon », lui répondit la voix légèrement lointaine de la concernée.

Et Charles suivit le son de cette voix qui, bien qu'en toute indifférence, lui faisait chaud au cœur, le rassurait, atténuait sa mauvaise humeur matinale. Une véritable bouée de sauvetage à laquelle il se raccrochait avec la force du désespoir, terrifié à l'idée qu'il ne l'entende plus du jour au lendemain. Comme la sienne.

Appuyée contre la table, ses cheveux blonds vaguement ramenés en une queue de cheval, Raphaëlle cherchait du bout des doigts des pièces de son puzzle dans la boîte, les envoyant valser à l'autre bout du carton quand elles ne l'intéressaient pas. Seul le cliquetis continu des pièces perçait le silence de cathédrale qui régnait dans le salon ; Sean et Alex, vautrés dans le canapé, dormaient à poings fermés, chacun enfoncé contre un accoudoir. La télévision était éteinte, mais Charles ne doutait pas qu'avant qu'ils ferment les yeux, ils les avaient braqués sur le petit écran : depuis qu'ils vivaient à la résidence de manière permanente, les deux jeunes gens passaient l'intégralité de leur temps libre à regarder la dernière mode des émissions. Personne ne s'en plaignait, et Charles le leur accordait bien volontiers : l'année écoulée avait été éprouvante pour chacun d'entre eux.

Poussant sur ses roues, le télépathe s'approcha de la seule personne éveillée de la pièce et s'arrêta à ses côtés, désignant du menton les deux adolescents assoupis.

« Tu penses qu'ils croient encore que personne n'est au courant ? »

« C'est peut-être par délicatesse qu'ils ne se montrent pas en public », répondit évasivement la jeune femme en observant de plus près une pièce qu'elle venait de piocher dans la boîte. « Ils te connaissent depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que rien ne t'échappe, avec ou sans télépathie. »

« Tu dis ça avec une telle tranquillité… Ce doit être merveilleux de savoir que ton esprit est inviolable. »

« Tu regretterais sans doute ce que tu y verrais, mon ami. »

Oui, sans doute. Depuis qu'il était cloué sur un fauteuil roulant, Charles avait fait enlever tous les miroirs du Manoir, surtout dans sa chambre, pour n'en laisser que dans les endroits dans lesquels il ne rentrera jamais sans une bonne raison ; cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas croisé son reflet. Raphaëlle avait son image gravée dans son esprit, et il était heureux qu'il ne puisse pas y pénétrer, même à l'apogée de son pouvoir – quoiqu'il devina qu'elle s'interdit de lui dire qu'un jour ou l'autre, il allait bien falloir qu'il s'assume.

Et, au-delà de cela, il y avait aussi tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, et dont elle était immanquablement témoin. Tout ce dont personne ne parlait. Tout ce qu'ils subissaient, se raccrochant à la seule personne saine d'esprit dans ces moments de tempête, gardant par la suite le silence. Parce que personne n'avait la capacité de faire cesser cette torture aléatoire mais inévitable. Pas même lui, puisque c'était de l'esprit de Charles que provenait l'épicentre de leurs souffrances nocturnes.

Machinalement, Charles porta la main à sa gorge. C'était la seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvée pour écourter au mieux les longues plaintes, les suppliques et les hurlements déchirants qui perçaient quelques nuits, ces nuits invivables où le télépathe restait prisonnier de réminiscences indécemment vives. Au début, il avait été le seul à en souffrir, la vision de cette pièce maudite s'approchant du front de Shaw – de son front – pour le transpercer, le longer, le percer lentement, lui arrachant une douleur insurmontable et cuisante qui lui avait donné l'envie de _mourir_, mais étant cependant incapable de succomber. Et puis, progressivement, son esprit, son inconscient et sa sournoise imagination avaient transformé ce souvenir en un cauchemar insupportable, même avec la meilleure force psychologique, et parce qu'il avait cherché à s'en sortir, il en avait oublié tout le reste. Incapable, dans son sommeil, à tout reprendre sous son contrôle, son pouvoir se déchaînait, et alors qu'ils souffraient, les autres n'avaient aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient terrifiés et hurlaient de douleur.

« T… Tu as… dormi ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix faible en fixant ses genoux.

Le cliquetis des pièces de puzzle cessa, remplacé par le bref bruissement de la boîte en carton poussée sur le bois laqué de la table. Il sentit le plat de ses doigts peigner doucement ses cheveux.

« Hank t'attends au labo. »

Charles se laissa faire lorsqu'elle se pencha et l'attrapa entre ses bras, le soulevant comme le vent aurait soufflé un fétu de paille, et il se fit la réflexion qu'à ne plus pouvoir courir et à s'alimenter à la limite du convenable, il était probablement aussi léger que la force de Raphaëlle lui en donnait l'impression, même si elle était indéniablement faussée.

Hank était attablé devant la cafetière elle-même, penché sur l'un des multiples plans dispersés sur la longue table de métal. Fébrilement, il semblait prendre des notes, les yeux exorbités et manifestement concentré sur sa tâche, mais pas assez pour ne pas remarquer l'entrée de Charles dans la pièce et lui sauter dessus pour lui faire un compte-rendu de ce à quoi il avait pensé ces dernières heures. Ce fut une pluie d'observations sans queue ni tête qui s'abattit sur le télépathe, lequel eu le plus grand mal à calmer le Fauve déchaîné. A en juger par le niveau de la cafetière et par l'état d'énervement dans lequel se trouvait son ami, Charles devina qu'il ne s'était pas rendormi dans la nuit et planchait sur leur fastueux projet depuis. Ce devait être au moins la deuxième cafetière qu'il avait faite couler, et à cette seule constatation, Charles sentit son malaise lui sauter de nouveau à la gorge. Sean et Alex endormis lui avaient permis un répit inespéré avant de faire face aux nouveaux dégâts de ses terreurs nocturnes.

Une fois Hank calmé, ils entamèrent ensemble une longue matinée de travail sur le projet de Cerebro, finalisant enfin les plans. Une année entière s'était écoulée depuis la destruction de l'invention du jeune scientifique mais, à l'instar de son génie, sa mémoire était aussi exceptionnelle, lui permettant de garder en réserve ce que la venue de Shaw et ses acolytes avait si savamment détruit. Cependant, Hank avait refusé de s'en contenter, et Charles avait accepté l'ambition de son ami d'exploiter davantage les capacités que pouvaient offrir une telle machine. Il fallait admettre une chose : aujourd'hui, du temps, ils en avaient à revendre et, de toute façon, le Cerebro ne pouvait être installé tant que les aménagements prévus par Charles dans le bunker en sous-sol n'étaient pas terminés. Le fait qu'il se soit écoulé un an sans un seul incident depuis leur retour au Manoir après la bataille sur cette plage isolée n'était que la preuve que plus rien n'avait un caractère urgent.

On ne pouvait pas dire que l'ambiance au Manoir était morne. Sean et Alex étaient tous deux des boute-en-train efficaces, affichant constamment une bonne humeur et adoptant souvent des allures d'enfants insouciants ; à sa sortie de l'hôpital, Charles avait compris que les deux adolescents avaient fait le pied de grue, squattant les couloirs la journée et une chambre d'hôtel juste à côté la nuit, bien décidés à rentrer avec lui – bien décidés à rentrer avec leur famille. Les parents de Sean avaient peur de lui, et ceux d'Alex ne voulaient plus entendre parler de leur fils pour l'accident qu'il avait causé à cause de sa mutation. Charles, lui, avait ri des accidents dont il avait été l'auteur dans sa résidence, et même si ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose parce qu'il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme cette fois-ci, il l'avait aidé malgré sa dangerosité. Pour ça, pour toutes les raisons qui étaient nées de cette simple semaine d'entraînement au Manoir, ils avaient décidé que leur place était encore là-bas. Etait toujours là-bas. Charles les avait accueillis à bras ouverts, et depuis, ils animaient à eux seuls, avec leurs constantes chamailleries, leurs nombreux défis inconscients, leurs éclats de rire devant la défaite de l'autre et leur bonne humeur l'ambiance du Manoir.

Hank n'y était pas bien étranger non plus, quoiqu'il lui fut plus difficile de trouver sa place. Sa récente mutation physique lui avait fait consciencieusement perdre le peu d'estime qu'il avait déjà de lui-même, quand bien même elle avait été un atout non négligeable lors de la dernière bataille, et quitter le Manoir avait été, de toute façon, absolument inenvisageable. En vérité, il n'avait rien dit de tout cela à Charles, c'était ce dernier qui lui avait donné une bonne raison de rester en lui demandant de réparer et améliorer leurs combinaisons, potasser sur d'autres projets, sur d'autres de ses idées et surtout, de concevoir de nouveau le Cerebro. Les premiers temps avaient été durs pour le jeune scientifique, qui s'était entièrement plongé dans son travail, comme s'il cherchait à se démontrer à lui-même qu'il avait encore une quelconque utilité, qu'il n'était pas qu'un monstre, une erreur de la nature. Et puis, petit à petit, parce que les autres l'avaient regardé dans les yeux au lieu de se focaliser sur son physique, il avait appris à ne plus se voir à travers sa fourrure bleue et à se détendre. Alex était même devenu son meilleur ami avec qui il discutait souvent pendant les repas, ou lorsqu'il venait faire un tour dans le labo. Si Alex ne comprenait rien à ce que disait le Fauve, au moins se gardait-il bien de le dire. Le respect qu'ils avaient tous éprouvé à son égard durant cette année avait fini par faire sortir Hank de sa coquille, et Charles pensait que l'apparition nouvelle de Raphaëlle l'avait aussi bien aidé dans cette démarche.

Alors non, l'ambiance au Manoir était loin d'être morne, chacun y allant de sa patte : Sean et Alex par leurs blagues douteuses et leur bonne humeur constante, Hank par ses discours frénétiques sur ses idées auxquels personne ne comprenait rien, et Raphaëlle par son cynisme cinglant et son insolence tranchante. En vérité, Charles avait juste du mal, même après une année, à s'y plonger pleinement pour pouvoir en profiter réellement, et ses nuits agitées ne faisaient qu'aggraver le phénomène.

C'est ainsi qu'au déjeuner, Charles ne desserra pas les dents, se contentant de sourire en avalant du bout de sa fourchette la moitié de son assiette. Il sentait peser sur sa nuque le regard lourd de sens de Raphaëlle, mais que pouvait-elle faire, concrètement ? Charles avait perdu l'appétit. Le travail lui était aussi salutaire qu'il l'avait été à Hank, mais à son contraire, il ne pouvait pas oublier ses complexes. Il ne pouvait pas échapper à sa paralysie lorsque les muscles de ses bras tiraient, lorsqu'il n'en pouvait plus d'être assis à longueur de journée. Il ne pouvait pas échapper à ses cauchemars, à ses souvenirs parce qu'il était télépathe et que son esprit, sa mémoire était l'essence même de sa mutation. Il ne pouvait donc pas échapper à l'absence cruelle et froide de sa sœur ; à l'absence cruelle et froide de son ami.

Que l'on dise qu'il est un saint, que l'on fasse l'éloge de son âme, de son caractère généreux, de son altruisme ; bonté divine, il était incapable d'assumer les derniers changements qui s'étaient opérés dans sa vie, incapable d'accepter sa paralysie, incapable d'accepter _qu'il était impossible qu'ils cheminent ensemble_.

Il l'avait laissé partir en l'abandonnant avec sa blessure, sur cette plage, déchiré et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. La douleur de cette balle entrée dans son dos n'avait été rien comparée à ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque ce qu'il avait présagé s'était accompli. Ce jour-là, il s'était senti périr sous son regard, brûlé par ses propres larmes, poignardé par toutes ces évidences qu'il haïssait. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il aurait préféré mourir, tué par la balle, plutôt que d'affronter ce que cette chienne de vie lui avait réservé depuis le jour de sa naissance, lui prévoyant la rencontre de toute une vie pour la lui arracher aussi sec, simplement parce qu'elle avait trouvé ça amusant de les rendre complémentaires mais trop différents dans leurs idées.

C'était lui qui l'avait enjoint de l'abandonner sur cette plage. Plusieurs fois, il avait tempéré les ardeurs de ses jeunes protégés, mais c'était comme si cet argument les indifféraient. Ils haïssaient Erik pour les avoir abandonnés d'une telle manière, surtout Charles, surtout cet homme qui avait tant fait pour lui. Sean avait juré lui éclater les tympans la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, Alex avait imaginé l'attacher à un arbre pour s'en servir comme cible et Hank, qui ne l'avait jamais aimé, pensait simplement à l'abattre d'un coup de griffe.

Charles, lui, ne le haïssait pas. C'était sa volonté qu'Erik avait exécuté, la toute dernière faveur qu'il lui avait demandé, par de simples mots – _« Oh, mon ami… Excuse-moi, mais tu as tort. »_. Tort pour tout. Tort pour cette excuse bancale qu'il s'était forgée pour le convaincre que les humains étaient des ennemis corrompus jusqu'à la moelle et qu'ils avaient eu depuis toujours le dessein de les dresser l'un contre l'autre. Tort pour cet objectif qu'il pensait partager avec lui, parce que Charles ne voulait pas dans les mêmes proportions.

Tort pour son espoir, parce que si, tout était fini.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire un tour dans son esprit. Son regard avait été aussi clair que de l'eau de roche et l'avait brûlé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, y perçant un trou irréversible. Il avait su que l'un d'entre eux devait être raisonnable. Or, Erik était un être impulsif, passionné ; la raison n'a jamais été son credo. Charles avait grandi avec, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Alors, il avait été l'être raisonnable. Et lui avait dit, simplement, qu'il avait tort.

Dire autre chose lui avait été impossible. C'était lui qui lui avait demandé de l'abandonner sur cette plage, ici et maintenant, parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement ; parce que l'un comme l'autre était tout à fait incapable de faire face à l'évidence qui les avait abattu froidement. La fuite avait été la solution, et Erik l'avait compris.

Charles ne pouvait plus se regarder dans un miroir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir à quoi ressemblait un handicapé. Charles ne mangeait plus suffisamment, parce que les deux places vides de la tablée lui coupaient l'appétit. Charles n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et n'avait de consistance que si les autres avaient besoin de lui. Charles n'existait plus que pour les autres, que par les autres ; Charles Xavier était resté sur cette plage, le Professeur X était rentré au Manoir.

« Ca fait un an aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix basse et chaude de Raphaëlle, acidulée par son accent français prononcé, le tira doucement de sa rêverie ; posté devant l'une des grandes fenêtres en pied du salon, Charles s'était laissé emporter par sa mélancolie alors qu'il contemplait la tour satellite éternellement pointée vers eux. Un an, et la parabole n'avait jamais été rétablie. Après tout, lui seul en avait la force. Sans tourner la tête vers son amie, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes, il hocha la tête ; sur son accoudoir, il vit se poser ses griffes écarlates.

La fraîcheur de l'air nocturne balayé sur son visage le revigora, apaisa l'espace de leur ballade son esprit tourmenté, son appréhension de poser la tête sur l'oreiller. Si personne n'en avait parlé, le regard parfois vitreux de Raphaëlle et le départ au lit des plus jeunes un peu plus tôt dans la soirée lui avouaient sans scrupules qu'il avait encore perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, et qu'il avait été incapable de s'en rendre compte. A la pensée qu'aujourd'hui était… « l'anniversaire » de l'achèvement de leur affrontement titanesque, il enfouit son front dans le creux du cou de Raphaëlle, resserrant sa prise autour de son cou. Dieu seul savait ce dont il allait être victime cette nuit. Il avait fait de son esprit son arme la plus redoutable ; aujourd'hui, il était son pire ennemi.

« Le somnifère », souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son amie. « Je crois que je devrais le prendre en allant me coucher. »

Il sentit les épaules de la jeune femme se contracter légèrement contre son torse, et pour toute réponse, Charles colla son front contre sa tempe. Lui non plus n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir prendre cette drogue puissante qu'ils avaient mise au point pour ces nuits furieuses, mais il avait trop peur, et le silence qu'elle conservait lui indiquait qu'elle avait bien saisi le message, même si elle regrettait déjà de devoir le faire. La seconde d'après, Charles sentit ses épaules percer avec plus de vélocité le vent ; ses doigts se crispèrent contre la clavicule de son amie. Il n'existait donc aucun moment dans sa vie qui ne lui rappelait pas l'absence totale de sensations dans ses jambes ?

« Emmène-moi loin d'ici, s'il te plaît », implora-t-il faiblement.

Des ténèbres apaisantes. Un néant rassurant, presque chaleureux. Partout où se portait son regard, il ne voyait qu'obscurité, aucune ligne d'horizon ne venait donner une quelconque réalité à cet endroit où il se sentait enfin en sécurité. Ici, Shaw ne viendra pas le chercher. Ici, il ne se rappellera pas ce que ça faisait de mourir à petit feu sans pouvoir succomber. Ici, où qu'il soit, Charles était en paix avec lui-même, avec son esprit. Qu'il ait conscience qu'il naviguait dans l'inconnu ne le gênait pas, tant qu'il restait persuadé qu'il n'avait rien à craindre – que les autres n'avaient rien à craindre dans leur sommeil, pour cette nuit.

Rêveur, il avançait, presque en flânant. Quelques fois, il entendait des éclats de rires, des cris de surprise et même quelques gémissements qui le faisaient sourire ; d'autres fois, des chuchotements dont il ne comprenait pas le moindre mot, des échanges qu'il devinait animés mais qu'il ne pouvait percevoir. Le bonheur semblait inonder cet endroit. Parfois, c'était presque imperceptible, mais il sentait une présence près, tout près de lui ; et puis, au loin, comme un effluve irrésistible qui l'attirait. Il connaissait cette sensation, cette essence lointaine sans parvenir à l'identifier, mais il savait une chose : c'était vers elle qu'il devait cheminer, à présent. Alors, il avançait, les mains dans les poches ; cette fois, il était debout. Il avait l'agréable sensation d'être complet.

Peu à peu, il laissait derrière lui les rires, les conversations, le bonheur, vite remplacés par un silence confortable ; l'essence l'appelait, d'un appel profond et retentissant que Charles ne pouvait ignorer. Un appel déjà inscrit dans sa chair, guidé par son instinct, par ses réflexes, naturellement. Ce n'était pas une question de pouvoir, c'était une question de devoir. Il le sentait, il _devait_ la rejoindre. Et plus il approchait, plus il sentait l'atmosphère changer progressivement, prenant une teinte inquiétante, de nouveaux chuchotements naissaient, sur un ton bien moins enjoué ; sa propre perception des choses prenait une autre direction. On le pressait. Il se pressait. L'inquiétude remplaça son bien-être, ses pas se firent plus saccadés ; soudainement, il se mit à courir, trébucha, reprit sa course de plus belle. Les nouveaux chuchotements évanescents devinrent des murmures empressés, presque teintés de panique ; quelques fois, des mots se détachaient, clairs et tranchants, inquiétants – _Dégagez ! Vite… Derrière toi ! Pas le temps !_ Tout devint confus, les murmures s'enchaînèrent, sans queue ni tête, formant un maelström indescriptible où rien ne semblait être plus important qu'autre chose. Charles, planté au milieu de nulle part, prenait sa tête entre ses mains, abattu, paniqué, angoissé… Quelque chose n'allait pas. _Aide-nous…_ Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais il ne comprenait rien… _Charles, aide-nous…_ Où étaient-ils, que se passait-il ? _Charles, par pitié…_ La peur, l'angoisse, et là, perdu au milieu de tous ces sentiments qui n'imploraient que la fuite, la fureur, et…

_CHARLES !_ « RAPHAËLLE ! »

Haletant, le front perlé de sueur, Charles s'emmêla frénétiquement dans ses draps en cherchant d'en sortir tant ses mains étaient fébriles et ses idées affolées, ne tournant autour que d'une seule chose : la douleur. De nouveau la douleur, mais, cette fois, ce n'était pas la sienne.

La porte claqua brusquement et l'instant d'après, le visage inquiet de Raphaëlle se matérialisa à sa hauteur. Quelqu'un alluma la lumière derrière elle, mais Charles ne voyait que ces yeux vairons anxieux qui le scrutaient, ses griffes qu'il sentait passer dans ses cheveux dans une vaine tentative d'apaisement. Il essaya de parler, mais il s'empêtra dans ses idées, ses paroles se bousculèrent au bord de ses lèvres ; il était incapable de mettre tout ça au clair. Il ne savait qu'une chose : il devait descendre. Serrant les dents, il inspira profondément en tentant d'endiguer la terreur qui l'envahissait, se concentrant sur le contact de son amie, sur les tremblements de ses mains pour ne pas perdre le fil de la réalité. Il commença alors à percevoir la présence de Sean et d'Alex dans la pièce, bientôt rejoints par Hank qui leur demanda à voix basse ce qu'il se passait ; et puis, ils finirent par se dessiner. Il les touchait de son esprit, et son cœur emballé en connu quelques ratés.

« Mon fauteuil », articula-t-il.

Raphaëlle le prit dans ses bras et le déposa dans son fauteuil ; à peine installé, Charles chercha à rouler jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Personne ne vint l'aider à sortir de sa chambre, pas même à descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, et cela était bien égal à Charles. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était descendre, qu'ils le suivent ou non n'avait à cet instant aucune importance.

En revanche, les quatre silhouettes qui se découpaient contre la nuit claire avaient cette importance capitale. A la lumière blafarde des luminaires du Manoir qui s'étalait en flaques dorées sur le gravier, Emma Frost resplendissait dans une tenue aussi blanche que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, quoique tâchée du sang qui s'écoulait en minces filets de son épaule sur laquelle elle plaquait une main, l'autre soutenant Riptide, répartissant son poids sur sa jambe valide et la mutante blonde ; Azazel, se tenant à ses côtés, avait enroulé sa queue autour du bras de l'italien, sans doute afin de permettre la téléportation, tandis que de l'autre côté Raven lâchait le biceps du démon, aussi nue que le jour où il l'avait trouvée dans sa cuisine. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce détail qui fit hoqueter Charles, ce n'était pas non plus la blessure d'Emma ou encore la cheville cassée de Riptide. Ce n'était pas l'état dans lequel se trouvaient tous ces mutants, qu'ils avaient jadis combattus ou aimés, qui firent se figer derrière le fauteuil de Charles les plus jeunes, le choc leur arrachant toute possibilité d'émettre la moindre remarque, la moindre mise en garde contre la violation de leur territoire que ces ennemis pourraient commettre. Non, ce n'était rien de tout cela.

Azazel, dont la chemise blanche se teintait de sang sur l'abdomen, portait dans ses bras le corps d'Erik.


	2. Charles, II

Hey !

Mmh. Je crois que ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai posté le premier chapitre... Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à rédiger le deuxième. L'inspiration m'a légèrement fait défaut ces temps-ci, à cet égard, la rédaction de ce chapitre peut vous paraître à quelques égards maladroite. La relecture ne m'a pas beaucoup aidée, alors je m'en excuse par avance. Ceci dit, l'essentiel de la suite de l'histoire est normalement claire ^^ Dans tous les cas, je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir répondu présent à la séquelle de Rétention, comme à y avoir porté de l'intérêt si vous n'avez pas lu la première partie. Merci à vous tous !

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, du moins pas les personnages que l'on connaît déjà. Raphaëlle, en revanche, est une création originale.

**Note :** Note qui n'a rien à voir avec cette fiction, mais il est probable qu'un OS voit le jour très prochainement sur le même couple, et qui ne devrait avoir aucun lien avec Rétention ou Un Supplice de Tantale. Pour autant, il se situera après le film _X-Men : First Class_, tous évènements respectés.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

Adamantys.

* * *

><p>« Sa blessure est superficielle, il s'en remettra. S'il se réveille. »<p>

Le salon avait été transformé en une infirmerie de fortune – celle que Charles avait fait aménager n'était pas suffisamment grande pour accueillir cinq personnes dont trois blessées qui, au beau milieu de la nuit, avaient débarqué au Manoir sans crier gare, ainsi que les cinq résidents permanents du domaine. Qui aurait cru qu'après une année où ils avaient eu des allures d'âmes en peine dans un château hanté tant le Manoir était grand et qu'ils étaient peu nombreux, ils se retrouveraient soudainement, en l'espace d'une nuit, avec le double des effectifs ? Pas Charles, en tout cas. Et s'il l'avait cru, il n'aurait probablement pas parié sur ces personnes-là pour venir grossir leur population.

Seule Raphaëlle avait accepté, outre Charles, d'apporter de l'aide aux mutants blessés ; elle était la seule parmi eux à ne pas les avoir connus lorsque la majorité de leurs nouveaux compagnons étaient des partisans de Shaw, et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait entendu d'eux durant les derniers mois, elle ne pouvait pas se sentir personnellement impliquée. Pour autant, au cours des soins qu'elle apporta à Erik, allongé dans le canapé du salon, elle ne desserra pas les dents, ne chercha à aucun moment à être agréable avec qui que ce soit, se contentant purement et simplement d'apporter les soins nécessaires après un minutieux examen de la blessure qui lacérait le flanc de l'homme inconscient – en tout état de cause, une balle l'avait éraflé, laissant une longue estafilade sanguinolente. L'ambiance était tendue, les plus jeunes, une fois le choc passé, n'étant pas particulièrement ravis de voir leurs anciens ennemis squatter leur salon, mais cela semblait complètement indifférer les susnommés. A dire vrai, et Charles les comprenait assez bien, ils étaient davantage occupés à dévisager Raphaëlle. Si Azazel et Raven n'avaient pas un physique banal, la jeune femme, elle, n'avait vraiment rien de commun.

Raphaëlle possédait la mutation physique et psychique la plus évoluée que Charles ait jamais vue depuis sa rencontre avec Raven ; Azazel lui-même n'avait rien de comparable, quand bien même il détiendrait une mutation physique tout à fait exceptionnelle lui conférant l'apparence d'un véritable démon, détenant de lui la capacité de téléportation que l'on attribuait volontiers à ce qui n'était jusqu'à maintenant que des créatures mythologiques. Raphaëlle allait plus loin, bien plus loin ; la génétique ne s'était pas contentée d'un travail superficiel. A dire vrai, elle n'avait laissé à la jeune femme d'humain qu'une silhouette, une base sur laquelle elle semblait avoir travaillé par la suite. Elle n'avait pas que touché à son physique ; c'était un tout qu'elle lui avait attribué, allant des larges ailes de cuir aux articulations pointues greffées dans son dos, de sa double queue naissant à la chute de ses reins et s'agitant mollement sur le parquet alors qu'elle réfléchissait, à ses yeux vairons fendus chacun d'une pupille étriquée, tous deux d'une couleur si prononcée, si profonde et brillante que l'on aurait pensé à un saphir et à une émeraude en les croisant, à ses doigts agiles terminés par de courtes griffes effilées, écarlates, en passant par son esprit inviolable, dans lequel Charles n'avait jamais pu pénétrer, pas même en effleurer la surface, sa force herculéenne qui leur avait été tant de fois utiles, son instinct maternel exacerbé et enfin, par son goût prononcé pour les viandes saignantes, voire crues. Oui, Raphaëlle possédait la mutation la plus évoluée à ce jour, reprenant dans son code génétique celui d'un véritable dragon, insensible aux capacités surnaturelles des autres, puissant et terrifiant, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu le surnom peu original de Dragon.

Alors oui, Charles comprenait assez bien pourquoi, au lieu d'être incommodé d'une quelconque manière par l'ambiance tendue qui régnait dans le salon, leurs invités blessés étaient focalisés sur la jeune française.

Cependant, à chaque mutation son inconvénient, et Raphaëlle retint mal la grimace qui déforma ses traits lorsqu'elle se releva. Ses ailes pesaient leur poids et lui arrachait la peau du dos, en témoignait la peau rougie et irritée à leur naissance, zébrée de veines écarlates, et ses queues appuyaient sur sa colonne vertébrale. Chaque jour, elle avalait des anti-inflammatoires qui ne se révélaient pas très efficaces, et tous les soirs, Charles passait sur son dos esquinté un baume apaisant une fois qu'elle l'avait aidé à se coucher ; parfois même, ils en venaient à lui injecter de la morphine. Tous les mutants n'étaient pas faits pour supporter leur mutation, et Raphaëlle faisait partie de ce groupe-là.

« S'il se réveille ? », interrogea Charles en la regardant s'asseoir sur un siège dont le dossier disposait d'un trou suffisamment large pour qu'elle puisse y faire passer ses queues.

« Je lui ai appliqué de l'alcool à quinte-vingt-dix degrés sur une plaie fraîche. Même un macchabée serait revenu à la vie. »

Le regard de Charles dériva sur le corps inconscient d'Erik, dont la tête était tournée dans sa direction. En un an, son ami n'avait que peu changé, si ce n'était que ses joues s'étaient creusées, et qu'il n'avait manifestement pas jugé utile de se raser toutes les semaines : une barbe naissante couvrait son menton, remontant sur ses joues. Ses cheveux avaient également un peu poussés, quelques mèches noires retombant sur son front avec une certaine désinvolture, et il avait maigri. Ce détail, plus que les autres, frappa Charles alors qu'il dévisageait des pieds à la tête son ancien camarade de jeu. Se pourrait-il que… ?

Il secoua la tête, ironique. Allons bon, voilà qu'il se mettait à faire du sentimentalisme alors que ce n'était clairement pas le moment. Cependant, alors qu'il jetait un dernier regard à Erik dans un silence de cathédrale, insensible, si ce n'était inconscient de ce que pourraient penser les autres de son comportement actuel, il ne put s'empêcher de se faire la remarque que même ainsi, même négligé, il conservait une beauté envoûtante.

« A vrai dire, il ne se réveillera pas si Charles ne le veut pas. »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils, tournant son regard vers la blonde télépathe pour rencontrer le sien, glacial mais dont la hauteur qu'il y avait lu tout le temps que dura leur inimité pour différence de camp avait tout à fait disparu. Il se surprit même à y déceler de l'embarras, voire de la nervosité lorsqu'elle reprit :

« Je ne peux plus aller le chercher, il est beaucoup trop loin. Je… J'en suis incapable. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le sortir de son propre esprit. »

Emma était une grande télépathe, elle avait acquis une maîtrise de sa mutation que Charles ne pouvait que louer pour toutes les fois où il l'avait vue à l'œuvre. Emma n'était pas une débutante, et sa mutation était loin d'être anodine. Pour qu'elle s'avoue incapable d'extirper une conscience hors de sa coquille, la situation devait être désespérée. Charles, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, croisa les mains sous son menton et observa tour à tour les quatre réfugiés, s'attardant à peine sur Raven qui ne levait pas les yeux sur lui, continuant en silence d'ajuster les bandes autour de l'atèle de fortune qu'ils avaient confectionnée pour la cheville de Riptide. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Raphaëlle poser le front sur la table de la salle à manger, les bras allongés devant elle, pendant qu'Alex massait la peau entre ses ailes en y appliquant le baume apaisant. Elle avait enroulé ses queues autour des pieds de sa chaise.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », lâcha-t-il enfin.

Azazel et Emma s'échangèrent un regard au-dessus de Riptide, assommé par la dose de morphine qu'on lui avait administrée pour calmer la douleur de sa fracture. La télépathe portait son bras en écharpe afin de ne pas trop bouger son épaule meurtrie par une balle qu'elle avait dû recevoir sous sa forme de diamant, car la blessure n'était pas profonde et aucune bille de plomb ne s'y était trouvée. Ce fut elle qui entama alors le résumé de leurs derniers évènements, évoquant la folie qui s'était progressivement emparée d'Erik à mesure qu'il constatait qu'il perdait tout contrôle de son pouvoir.

« Le point médian entre la colère et le calme total », intervint calmement Raven sans lever les yeux de sa besogne qu'elle fignolait inutilement. « Il ne parvenait plus à le trouver, et ça le rendait fou de rage. »

Le cœur de Charles rata un battement, et il eut toutes les peines du monde à masquer son écho sur son visage. Au froncement de sourcils d'Emma, il comprit à la fois que son esprit n'avait pas plus été discret que lui et qu'Erik n'avait jamais mentionné ce détail devant eux, ou qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu traîner dans un coin de l'esprit de son ami. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Charles se rendit alors compte que ces quelques instants qu'ils avaient partagé, ce souvenir impérissable pendant lequel il avait cherché dans l'esprit d'Erik un souvenir susceptible de nuancer la colère qui brûlait en lui, avaient été érigés en une relique presque sacrée, une exclusivité qu'il ne désirait partager qu'avec lui ; un dernier témoignage de son importance, de leur lien. Que Raven en ait connaissance le troublait profondément. Il sentit ses mains trembler sous son menton, et cacha leurs spasmes en les posant sur ses accoudoirs, qu'il serra.

« Nous nous étions installés à l'écart de la civilisation humaine », reprit Emma sans perdre l'éclat perplexe de son regard, « mais vous connaissez Erik et son ambition, et surtout son impulsivité. Parfois, il devait être évident que nous étions repérés, mais personne n'est jamais venu, jusqu'à ce soir. Ils nous ont attaqué par surprise, et ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils ont tué Angel. Erik a essayé de se défendre, comme nous tous, mais… »

Elle se tut quelques secondes et son regard se porta alors sur Charles, qui frissonna imperceptiblement sous son intensité.

« Ce n'est pas par hasard que j'ai senti ta présence, ce soir. Ce n'est pas par hasard si je t'ai appelé à l'aide. J'ai toujours senti un éclat lointain de ta personnalité depuis qu'il est venu me chercher à la CIA, et c'était presque comme si… comme si tu étais physiquement là, chaque nuit où il hurlait à la mort. »

Cette fois, Charles encaissa le choc sans chercher à le masquer. En une fraction de seconde, tout lui revint en mémoire. Cette essence réconfortante qui le berçait lorsque le chaos avait été vaincu par le somnifère, ou quand il lui laissait une nuit de répit. L'écho irréel de ses propres hurlements, lointain, qu'il ne parvenait jamais à associer à ceux de ses colocataires le matin venu, de nouveau capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Ces quelques pensées qui lui traversaient quelques fois l'esprit, et qu'il s'amusait amèrement à attribuer à Erik en se disant que ce n'était qu'un tour de son esprit, alors que c'était vrai. Qu'il s'agissait réellement des pensées d'Erik, et pas seulement son esprit qui s'était légèrement empreint du caractère d'Erik, comme cela pouvait arriver avec des amis de longue date, ou avec ses parents. Qu'il s'agissait des hurlements d'Erik. Qu'il s'agissait de l'essence d'Erik.

Cela lui paraissait désormais si évident qu'il doutait qu'il ne l'ait jamais compris. C'était peut-être même parce qu'inconsciemment il savait qu'Erik n'était pas mort qu'il avait lui-même continué d'aller de l'avant à son échelle.

« Tu lui transmettais ta douleur… », murmura Emma alors qu'elle comprenait à mesure que Charles en prenait conscience – il avait l'impression que ses pensées hurlaient, il ne devait donc pas être difficile pour la télépathe de les percevoir sans exploiter sa mutation.

Charles se passa une main fébrile sur le visage, se masquant les yeux. Il tremblait désormais de la tête aux pieds – enfin, façon de parler.

« Comment aurais-je pu le savoir », fit-il d'une voix blanche, « quand je suis même incapable de me rendre compte que je torture mes propres amis durant ces cauchemars ? Même si je l'avais su, je n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher. »

« Ce n'est pas la question », répliqua-t-elle. « Je n'ai même pas l'impression que tu te rendes compte de l'exploit que tu as accompli durant toute cette année. Erik aurait dû être hors de portée, et pourtant, tu as toujours été en connexion avec lui. Je… Ca dépasse l'entendement de ma mutation, et c'est pour ça que tu es le seul à pouvoir le réveiller. La vérité est que nous sommes venus ici parce que c'était la seule idée que j'avais eu en sentant ta présence. Je ne pensais pas venir pour le sauver de lui-même. S'il est inconscient, c'est parce que je l'ai voulu, il ne parvenait plus à maîtriser son pouvoir à cause de la fatigue cumulée de la nuit dernière et j'ai pensé que c'était la seule solution lorsqu'il a accidentellement cassé la cheville de Riptide, mais je ne pensais pas que je serais incapable d'aller le rechercher. »

« Je sais pas ce que tu as pris, mais c'est délirant. Si ça calme la douleur, tu m'en files ? », intervint soudainement Raphaëlle, le front toujours collé contre le bois laqué de la table. Elle dû sentir le regard glacial d'Emma car elle reprit en haussant les épaules : « Non, parce que tu dois être en train de planer pour être aussi fascinée par les derniers exploits en date de Charles. J'te voyais pas comme ça, c'est chouette. »

Dans la surprise générale, ce fut Alex qui éclata de rire, bientôt suivi de Sean et du sourire d'Hank ; même Raven tenta de dissimuler sa propre hilarité, alors qu'Emma fixait d'un drôle d'air la jeune française toujours affalée sur la table, sans trahir la moindre trace de vexation. Quant à Charles, il eut soudainement l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer, comme si la pique de Raphaëlle avait eu l'effet salvateur d'exploser la bulle dans laquelle il s'était inconsciemment enfermé, le chargeant d'un poids trop lourd pour sa constitution fragile. A son tour, il sourit.

Raphaëlle leva finalement la main en signe d'excuse lorsque les rires d'Alex et de Sean se tarirent ; le silence revint, cependant plus confortable que tous ceux qu'ils avaient expérimentés depuis qu'ils étaient regroupés dans le salon. Le jeune blond reprit tranquillement ses massages, le sourire désormais aux lèvres.

« Nous ne sommes pas venus en ennemis », lança Emma au bout de quelques instants de silence.

« Il a besoin de ton aide, Charles. »

Et cette fois, Raven l'avait regardé dans les yeux.

Ses souvenirs affluèrent doucement, comme une légère brise embrasserait la plaine du parc, faisant à peine ployer les arbres centenaires. Charles ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par la conscience de sa sœur, sentant à peine ses mains se poser sur ses tempes, amenant son front contre le sien. Une étreinte brisée, un premier jour difficile pour eux deux, qui ne s'étaient pas encore remis de leur décision de quitter respectivement son frère et son ami ; un regard mélancolique, perdu dans le vague alors qu'ils croisaient une tour satellite ; une assiette à peine touchée, des couverts reposés, une ambiance générale morose ; ses hurlements chaque fois qu'il cauchemardait, la souffrance qui suintait par tous les pores de sa peau, et l'impuissance de Raven ; des exercices qu'il ne contrôlait plus et un visage tordu par la douleur chaque fois qu'il finissait par abandonner son projet, incapable de le mener à bout. Et puis, ce jeu d'échecs, posé sur son lit, où les noirs avaient été bougés, et les blancs restés à leur place. Une attente trop longue, un geste rageur, et des pièces à jamais éparpillées sur le sol de sa chambre.

Une année de souvenirs d'Erik, volés à celui-ci ou partagés par une jeune femme qui, elle non plus, ne l'avait pas oublié, déferla devant les yeux de Charles ; une larme perla au bord de sa paupière, sans que le télépathe ne s'en rende compte. Tous ces souvenirs, sans exception, faisaient échos à ceux qu'il avait lui-même fabriqué au cours de cette année, alors qu'il délaissait son entraînement pour se consacrer à des tâches plus matérielles, qui lui faisaient oublier ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé.

« Je ne l'aurais pas laissé », murmura-t-il sans savoir s'il disait cela pour Raven ou pour lui. « Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé. »

Quelques ordres succincts, et Raphaëlle attrapa le corps d'Erik qu'elle alla installer dans une chambre, suivie par Emma, Azazel et Raven soutenant un Riptide dans les vapes, ces derniers encadrés par Alex, Sean et Hank. Quelques instants plus tard, Charles était seul dans le salon ; seul avec les souvenirs d'Erik et les siens. Des souvenirs troublants par leur ressemblance.

Il sentait sa présence dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle n'avait pas l'éclat flamboyant de Sean, sauvage d'Alex, légèrement platinée d'Hank ou cristallin de Raphaëlle ; elle était bien trop faible pour cela. Une légère étincelle vacillante, mais tenace. Charles sourit tristement. Tenace et obstinée. C'était bien Erik.

« Le fameux Erik. »

« Le fameux Erik », répéta-t-il en levant le nez au ciel qui se découpait derrière la vitre de sa chambre.

Son reflet se dessinait contre l'obscurité de la nuit claire : les pointes de ses ailes repliées dans son dos formaient comme les deux cornes qui manquaient à sa panoplie de dragon au-dessus de sa tête échevelée, la pointe de ses queues étaient agités de leurs tics habituels, s'agitant lentement de droite à gauche, tandis que son regard vairon le dévisageait à travers son reflet. Il connaissait ce regard. Il pouvait signifier deux choses : soit elle attendait de lui des réponses, des explications sans pour autant formuler ses interrogations, lui laissant tout le loisir de s'échapper s'il le désirait, soit elle cherchait à comprendre ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Dans les circonstances actuelles, il penchait pour la seconde solution, et il était heureux que l'une ne soit pas télépathe, et l'autre parfaitement incapable de lire l'esprit de la première.

D'un même mouvement, ils se déplacèrent : Charles, poussant sur ses roues, retourna son fauteuil dans sa direction et contourna son lit tandis que Raphaëlle s'avançait vers lui. Machinalement, elle se pencha et il enroula ses bras autour de son cou, la laissant le soulever pour le remettre au lit, comme ce qu'elle avait fait quelques heures plus tôt ; alors qu'elle allait se relever, il posa une main douce mais ferme sur son bras. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

« Laisse-moi voir ton dos. »

« Alex s'en est occupé tout à l'heure, tu n'as… »

« Laisse-moi le voir. »

Sa détermination avait été claire. Raphaëlle, après une seconde d'hésitation, obtempéra et s'assit sur le bord du matelas, dos à lui ; sa tenue de nuit se résumait en une chemise de nuit qui avait été revue afin d'en faire un dos-nu, maintenue autour de son cou par un collier de tissu, permettant ainsi le passage de ses ailes, et son pantalon de pyjama se boutonnait au-dessus du tronc de sa queue. Se hissant à sa hauteur par la seule force de ses bras, Charles examina la peau tirée entre les deux ailes, se fit la vague réflexion qu'elle était plus rouge que d'habitude et, par réflexe, effleura du bout de ses doigts l'une des veines écarlates enduites de pommade ; la peau tressaillit violemment instantanément.

Il ne vit la queue que lorsque sa pointe s'enroula doucement autour de son poignet, écartant sa main alors que la jeune femme se retournait pour lui faire face, scrutant de son regard reptilien le visage du télépathe.

« Tu ne m'as raconté que la version officielle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Charles resta silencieux, dévisageant à son tour ce visage aux traits taillés à la serpe, sévère et majestueux. Il n'avait rien de commun avec celui de Raven, qui, malgré ses écailles bleues, ne l'avait jamais inquiété à cause de ses douces rondeurs, ou même avec celui d'Erik, dur mais magnifique, s'en dégageant le charme de sa force, de sa puissance. Non, celui de Raphaëlle lui avait toujours évoqué celui d'une Reine d'Angleterre, ni hostile, ni avenant. Charles s'était toujours beaucoup attaché au visage pour se faire sa première impression, et à cet instant, il se rappela sa première rencontre avec elle. Lorsqu'elle l'avait toisé, farouche, à la fois avec défiance et crainte, toute en hauteur et en puissance, et qu'il avait été émerveillé de même qu'il s'était fait la réflexion qu'il valait mieux fuir. Il n'avait pas craint Raphaëlle, mais s'en était méfié. Et ç'avait été la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle était celle qui lui était le plus proche – et ce en dépit du fait qu'ils ne conversent que peu souvent, Raphaëlle étant peu bavarde, et Charles trouvant le silence plus accommodant ces derniers temps. C'était elle qui l'aidait chaque fois que son handicap le laissait démuni, c'était elle qui l'habillait, le lavait, et si les premiers temps avaient été durs pour lui, lorsque, soudainement, elle l'avait forcé, immunisée qu'elle était par sa propre mutation, à accepter une aide venant de l'extérieur, sa nonchalance et son indifférence face à ce qu'elle faisait avait fini par le limiter à la seule rougeur qui s'emparait de ses joues chaque fois qu'elle devait le déshabiller. Il avait compris qu'elle était immunisée contre la nudité quand enfin, elle lui avait dévoilé que son père, handicapé également, l'avait forcée à s'occuper de la sorte de lui. _Parce qu'elle était un monstre, une erreur de la nature et qu'elle devait donc se racheter. _

Pour toutes ces raisons, il ne démentit pas.

« Je pensais qu'elle était crédible », sourit-il faiblement en détournant le regard.

« Elle l'est pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu ton regard quand tu as dévisagé Erik », rétorqua Raphaëlle. « Il n'est pas seulement un ami qui t'a trahi. »

Charles s'était trompé, et pour toutes ces fois où il avait été incapable de savoir exactement quelles étaient les véritables intentions de la jeune femme, il se sentait heureux. Heureux que pour quelques instants, sa télépathie ne l'empêche pas d'avoir une relation normale, une relation basée sur l'incertitude et la plus totale confiance en l'autre sans connaître la moindre de ses pensées. Dans l'enfer de cette dernière année écoulée, où il avait dû faire face à son handicap, l'absence de sa sœur et de son ami, cette relation avait été le seul élément sain, _normal_. Même le travail n'avait pas été suffisant.

Charles s'était trompé, parce qu'elle n'était pas venue pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se tramait dans sa tête, mais afin d'obtenir un complément d'informations. Elle l'avait trouvé.

« Tu as fait exprès de l'installer dans la chambre d'à côté ? »

« Je suis maternelle, pas entremetteuse, Charles. Non, je l'ai mis à côté parce que j'ai rassemblé nos invités dans notre aile, histoire que les jeunes se tiennent tranquilles. »

La pression exercée par sa queue sur son poignet glissa de même que la sensation de son cuir et, le poussant au fond de son lit, elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain attenante pour lui ramener un verre d'eau, qu'elle posa sur sa table de chevet. Sur un dernier signe, elle finit par quitter la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne, et Charles se concentra sur sa présence iridescente, l'écoutant à travers les cloisons qui les séparait rejoindre ses propres appartements jusqu'à ce que la faible lueur qu'il percevait d'Erik se mette entre eux.

Charles jaugea du regard la pilule blanche qui traînait sur sa table de chevet, que Raphaëlle avait intentionnellement laissée là pour le cas où il déciderait de lui-même de reprendre un somnifère ; celui qu'il avait pris avant d'aller se coucher pour la première fois de la soirée était désormais parfaitement inefficace, et il sentait déjà les rouages de son cerveau se remettre à turbiner à plein régime. Sans plus de cérémonie, il goba le comprimé et se laissa glisser dans la douce torpeur que le médicament artisanal lui apporta sur un plateau d'argent ; bientôt, l'infime présence de son ami fut engloutie dans les ténèbres de sa conscience endormie.

L'ambiance, le lendemain matin, fut tout aussi lourde qu'au cours de la nuit. Les anciens ennemis s'évitaient consciencieusement, prenant soin de petit-déjeuner dans des salles différentes, les invités préférant aller boire leur tasse de café à l'extérieur, profitant de la faible chaleur de la matinée, tandis que les habitués maintenaient fermement leurs positions dans la cuisine ; plus que tous les autres, Hank et Raven changeaient irrémédiablement de direction lorsque l'actuelle menaçait de croiser celle de l'autre. Si Charles avait deviné qu'il s'était tramé quelque chose entre sa sœur et son ami parce que tous deux possédaient des mutations physiques, il ne s'était pas douté que ce qu'ils avaient éprouvé était parvenu à tel point qu'ils étaient désormais incapables d'assumer la présence de l'autre, que ce soit par honte ou par colère, après la décision de Raven de quitter leurs rangs. Une preuve de plus, s'il en fallait, que Charles n'avait plus pensé à grand-chose d'autre qu'à son ami le temps de leur réunion.

Comme pour Erik, Hank ne devait probablement pas comprendre la facilité qu'avait Charles de sourire encore à celle qui avait déserté, et le télépathe pouvait comprendre sa réaction. La petite cellule familiale qu'ils formaient maintenant était précieuse davantage aux yeux des plus jeunes, qui voyaient bien mal les démons de leur passé ressurgir avec la menace de tout faire exploser ; et pourtant Charles les acceptait parmi eux. Azazel, qui avait rageusement attenté à leurs vies une fois après avoir assassiné de nombreux agents de la CIA sous leurs yeux ; Emma Frost, le bras droit si fidèle de Shaw qui avait tué sans le moindre scrupule Darwin ; et puis Raven, qui les avait laissé tomber pour suivre un homme qui avait essayé de tuer des millions d'autres, confirmant qu'elle n'avait pas été contre cette idée. Enfin, quant à Erik, il était clairement considéré comme _persona non grata_ parce que personne n'ignorait ce qu'il avait fait dans le sous-marin. Personne n'ignorait qu'en plus d'avoir abandonné Charles gravement blessé sur cette plage, il avait utilisé son pouvoir et son amitié pour parvenir à ses fins en faisant fi volontairement du télépathe.

Charles pouvait se considérer chanceux – ou comme étant un homme qui attirait la pitié. Les jeunes n'étaient pas seulement énervés de voir leurs anciens ennemis se balader dans leurs couloirs seulement parce qu'ils avaient été ennemis ; ils étaient surtout furieux de savoir qu'Erik et Raven étaient accueillis alors qu'ils avaient blessés Charles plus qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer.

Sean et Raphaëlle se posèrent chacun leur tour sur la pelouse du parc, le premier en paradant par un dérapé contrôlé, l'autre plus en douceur, amorçant son atterrissage par un puissant coup d'ailes qui fit ployer l'herbe grasse sous sa puissance à la façon des pales d'un hélicoptère. Un sourire amusé jouait sur ses lèvres tandis que la pile électrique rousse gambadait joyeusement autour d'elle, encore enivré de leur vol quotidien : depuis qu'elle les avait rejoints, Raphaëlle accompagnait Sean dans ses entraînements aériens, en profitant elle aussi pour perfectionner sa propre technique de vol. Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Charles lorsque la jeune femme, attrapant subitement la cheville du roux de l'une de ses queues, le fit trébucher et s'étaler de tout son long, répondant à son regard assassin par un sourire faussement innocent.

A la voir si à l'aise avec sa mutation, le télépathe ne put s'empêcher de penser à Erik.

« Tu l'adorerais », murmura-t-il en se tournant vers le lit où reposait son ami. « Elle, tu n'auras pas besoin de la convaincre. Elle te fascinerait. »

La poitrine d'Erik, sous la couverture, s'élevait et s'abaissait à un rythme lent et régulier ; il ne manquait que le monitoring et la perfusion pour que l'illusion d'une chambre d'hôpital soit parfaite. Eux, ils auraient diagnostiqué le coma ; Charles, lui, voyait un esprit perdu dans son propre labyrinthe. L'étincelle de sa présence était si infime, si faible qu'il imaginait sans mal l'incapacité d'Emma d'aller le chercher, et, pour être honnête, lui-même doutait d'avoir les compétences nécessaires, d'autant qu'il doutait sérieusement que la mise sous quarantaine de la télépathe blonde soit la seule cause de l'inconscience du polonais. Charles connaissait Erik, il connaissait sa haine de la faiblesse et son incapacité à rester inactif juste pour se reposer. Il connaissait Erik et son ambition de créer un monde à la mesure des mutants. Il connaissait Erik et ses passions.

Si la situation n'avait pas changée depuis qu'il était arrivé dans les bras d'Azazel, ce n'était peut-être pas seulement parce qu'Emma avait abusé de son pouvoir. C'était aussi peut-être parce qu'Erik n'avait aucune volonté de se réveiller.

Charles n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait procéder. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait plus cherché à repousser ses limites afin de voir jusqu'où sa télépathie était capable d'aller, voir quelles étaient ses capacités réelles ; même, il ne s'entraînait plus depuis longtemps. Depuis que les cauchemars avaient commencé à se répandre à toute la maisonnée, il était terrifié ; terrifié des conséquences de son arrogance, celle qui l'avait fait exploiter cette mutation qu'il avait trouvée si excitante. Charles était presque certain que s'il n'avait pas élevé sa mutation à un tel point, alors ses amis ne hurleraient pas certaines nuits ; Hank, au contraire, pensait que s'il n'avait pas cherché à contrôler sa télépathie, alors les choses seraient bien pires aujourd'hui.

_Et si tu n'étais pas un être aussi doué, alors aucun d'entre nous n'aurait trouvé un foyer._ Toujours la même rengaine, toujours l'argument de la famille. Une famille qu'il avait entraînée dans une guerre dont personne n'était sorti indemne, et une famille qu'il faisait souffrir encore aujourd'hui. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il n'avait pas muté. Il n'aurait pas été aussi arrogant, chacun serait resté sagement de son côté, et n'aurait été aucunement concerné par les plans macabres de Shaw, subissant comme tous les autres son ambition démesurée, mais légitimement incapables d'y mettre un terme ; Charles ne serait pas paralysé, et il n'aurait jamais rencontré Erik.

Charles avait toujours pensé que sa mutation était un don du ciel, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à l'origine d'une prise de position dans un conflit d'ampleur mondiale, d'une plaie sanguinolente dans son âme et d'une paralysie des jambes. Charles aimait sa famille actuelle, mais il aurait voulu qu'elle ne se compose jamais. Parce qu'elle le surprotégeait, lui rappelant chaque jour qu'il était handicapé, qu'il se sentait ingrat de leur en vouloir d'avoir pitié de lui, et parce qu'il la faisait souffrir par un manque de contrôle de son propre pouvoir.

Tout aurait été si simple s'il n'avait jamais été télépathe.

« Mais je le suis », murmura-t-il, le regard toujours braqué sur le visage paisible d'Erik. « Je suis télépathe, et tout est arrivé. Il faut que je… L'accepte. »

Quand, il ne savait pas encore.

Avec lenteur, il s'approcha du lit où reposait son ami. Oui, sa vie aurait été plus simple s'il n'avait pas été télépathe, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais rencontré Erik ; mais elle aurait été fade, bien fade.

« Où es-tu ? », souffla Charles en relevant une mèche noire du front de son ami. « Où te caches-tu ? »

Des larmes perlaient au bord de ses yeux ; depuis combien de temps les contenait-il ? Sur la plage, il ne les avait pas laissé glisser, et elles n'ont plus jamais fait acte de présence. L'âme d'une coquille vide. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Une coquille vide qui avait travaillé, qui avait mangé, qui avait dormi. Qui n'avait plus pensé, parce que penser était devenu trop douloureux. Ne pas penser. Il ne s'était plus donné le droit de penser, s'enfermant derrière des remparts qu'avaient si souvent lorgnés avec chagrin ceux qui le voyaient comme une figure paternelle ; il était devenu ce professeur dont il avait eu le titre après sa thèse. Aujourd'hui, les perles translucides de Charles Xavier s'infiltraient sournoisement au travers des fissures misérables qui lézardaient ces blocs de pierre qu'il s'étonna de trouver si friables. Dieu du ciel, il n'avait donc pas perdu sa naïveté…

Rejetant la tête en arrière, Charles ravala ses larmes ; comme une rose qui éclot, son esprit s'étendit à tout le Manoir, englobant tous ses occupants, leurs présences scintillantes, vibrantes, éclatantes ; il suivait leurs moindres mouvements, sentait leurs sentiments les plus prégnants, s'enivrait de leur vitalité qui envahissait à l'instar d'une douce chaleur sa conscience anesthésiée. Il ne s'était plus souvenu de ce que c'était que d'avoir un esprit animé… il ne s'était plus souvenu de ce que c'était que d'avoir l'esprit libre.

Doucement, il approcha ses mains des tempes d'Erik, encadrant de ses paumes sa tête, et creusa un entonnoir par lequel il fit couler sa conscience vers celle de son ami ; le voile de sa télépathie se retira du Manoir pour pénétrer un ailleurs qu'il avait déjà connu. Un ailleurs sombre, sordide, où les pensées s'entrechoquaient violemment, ne laissant la marque que de la colère, de la haine froide. A tout cela, Charles s'y était attendu, en pénétrant l'esprit d'Erik. En revanche, le coup de couteau de Shaw qui surgit brusquement derrière lui, ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu.

Ejecté avec violence dans son propre esprit. La vieille douleur en ligne droite de son crâne se réveilla sous le choc, le faisant grimacer ; il refoula tant qu'il put la nausée qui s'empara de lui. Etourdi, Charles mit quelques secondes à reprendre pied dans la réalité, empêtré dans ses propres méandres, avant de loucher sur le visage inchangé d'Erik. L'inconscient de son ami avait un drôle de sens de l'humour : se protéger par le reflet de celui qu'il avait haï tant d'années…

Se protéger. L'esprit d'Erik se protégeait. Depuis quand ? Depuis quand, à peine avait-il déchiré la surface, son esprit le rejetait-il ?

Déglutissant machinalement afin d'effacer les traces de sa nausée, Charles reporta une nouvelle fois ses mains autour de la tête d'Erik ; elles tremblaient légèrement. L'exercice était bien plus ardu que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Erik n'était pas seulement profondément enfoui en lui-même ; il était farouchement protégé par son propre inconscient, et ce n'était probablement pas l'œuvre d'Emma. S'il en fallait, c'était une preuve de ce que les souvenirs de Raven avaient suggéré, et Charles aurait pu être heureux comme un adolescent de constater qu'il n'avait pas plus digéré que lui que leurs chemins se séparent si la douleur, la souffrance n'était pas le moteur de cette protection extraordinaire, l'empêchant de le retrouver.

Se concentrant de nouveau, Charles replongea et retourna contre Shaw sa propre attaque. L'onde cérébrale qu'il envoya autour de lui se répercuta dans son propre esprit, mais il tint bon. Shaw avait disparu, les alentours étaient calmes.

Précautionneusement, il avança, sur ses gardes. A tout moment, l'esprit d'Erik pouvait revenir à l'assaut, Charles était bien trop familier et bien trop éclatant dans cet endroit sombre pour se faire passer pour quelqu'un du coin. Quant à savoir si Erik ne voulait pas de lui dans sa tête… Le télépathe, inconsciemment, retenait son souffle. L'attaque de Shaw avait été automatique, une défense tout à fait légitime face à l'intrusion ennemie, peu importe qui en était l'auteur. Maintenant, il ne pouvait ignorer la véritable identité du visiteur. Et si, de nouveau, il se défendait, alors…

_« Tuer Shaw ne t'apportera pas la paix. »_

_« La paix n'a jamais été une option. »_

Charles se figea. Une odeur, une présence… de la douceur. Une infinie douceur ; un apaisement doux, total. La sensation d'être à sa place, là, ici, maintenant. Ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pas moins ; pas plus.

_« Tu m'avais dit que tu n'utiliserais jamais ce que tu savais contre moi. »_

Une voix rauque, basse, voilée. Une respiration légèrement précipitée. Charles eut un hoquet ; c'était la sienne. C'était sa respiration, et c'étaient ses lèvres qu'il voyait légèrement entrouvertes, rouges, un peu tremblantes. C'était sa voix qui les franchissait dans un souffle.

_« C'est de l'égoïsme, Erik. Rien que de l'égoïsme. »_

L'envie. Douce, pressante, omnisciente, envahissante, grisante. L'envie. La certitude que c'était bien là, que c'était ici, que c'était avec lui, qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qui comptait. Et pourtant. Et pourtant.

_« Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur, je le sais. Je suis désolé. »_

Erik et Raven. Raven et Erik. C'était donc cela ? C'était parce qu'il l'avait finalement convaincue _de la sorte_ qu'elle l'avait rejoint dans la cuisine ? Charles n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler l'information qu'un autre souvenir le percuta de plein fouet. _Raven et Charles forment un couple aussi mal assorti que Charles et moi._ L'impression d'être désarmé, la tristesse, la détresse partagées alors que Charles faisait face à lui-même, à son reflet dans l'esprit d'Erik ce soir-là, alors qu'il encaissait le fatidique changement d'allégeance de sa sœur si tendrement chérie. Les sentiments de son ami étaient puissants, si puissants et véritables que Charles chancelait, désorienté, assommé.

_« Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'était suffisamment évident, même si tu considères avoir un esprit obtus… Ca se termine aujourd'hui. Tout se termine aujourd'hui. » Au contraire, Charles…_

« J'y avais cru, tu sais. »

Le cœur de Charles manqua un battement. Autour de lui continuaient de flotter les murmures évanescents de leurs échanges, étrangement les plus intimes, les plus intenses qu'ils avaient partagé, recoupés par les pensées, les regrets et les remords de l'inconscient du polonias, inlassable ruminant ; sa voix était claire, tranchante… froide. Lentement, il se retourna. Il avait réussi. Il était parvenu à retrouver sa conscience.

Erik, dans toute sa puissance, se tenait devant lui ; ses yeux clairs étaient glacés, son visage fermé.

« J'y ai cru », répéta-t-il.

« C'était… inévitable. »

« Tu l'as voulu, Charles. Ca s'est passé parce que tu l'as voulu. »

« Non, bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas… »

« Alors pourquoi m'as-tu laissé faire ? »

Le rugissement d'Erik tut l'intégralité des murmures des souvenirs. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls, l'un en face de l'autre, et sous le regard incendiaire de la psyché de son ami, Charles se sentit en territoire hostile. Il tressaillit.

« Tu avais ce foutu pouvoir, Charles », reprit Erik d'une voix tremblante de colère. « Tu avais le pouvoir de me contraindre de ne pas le faire, de me contenter de le neutraliser. Tu avais les capacités de me figer autant que Shaw, et tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu ne m'as pas empêché d'enfiler ce foutu casque. Tu savais pourtant que ce serait le point de non-retour, et tu n'as rien fait. Rien. »

« J'ai essayé de te raisonner », tenta de se défendre le télépathe.

Le rire dans lequel partit Erik était effrayant.

« Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux. Les mots n'ont jamais eu d'impact, mais ça… »

La douceur de leur premier baiser l'effleura comme une brise, l'enveloppant dans un cocon chaleureux, douillet, savoureux. La sensation d'être à sa place, complet enfin, en paix avec soi-même ; Charles sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge.

« _Ca_, c'était suffisant. »

Tout disparut d'un seul coup, et Charles eu l'impression de chuter comme s'il était une marionnette dont on venait de sectionner tous les fils. La réception fut rude, surtout lorsque la poigne d'Erik le releva sans ménagement avant de glisser autour de son cou, exerçant une pression suffisante pour le paralyser mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de respirer. Le télépathe, mécaniquement, enroula ses doigts autour du poignet de son ami.

« Tu l'as voulu, Charles. J'ai lu dans tes yeux que tu t'y étais résigné. J'avais pourtant pensé que tu étais de ceux qui se construisaient eux-mêmes leur destin. Comme moi. Apparemment, je m'étais trompé. Si tu avais voulu, comme moi, que rien ne se termine sur cette plage, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire. »

« Et quoi ? », répliqua Charles d'une voix légèrement étouffée mais audible, se sentant perdre son calme face aux accusations injustes dont l'accablait Erik. « Si je m'étais immiscé dans ton esprit, tu m'en aurais voulu, tu serais quand même parti ! »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? », siffla Erik. « Puisque tu n'as pas été capable de te rendre compte que les mots ne m'auraient pas fait changer d'avis, comment peux-tu encore prétendre prévoir mes réactions ? J'aurais en tout cas préféré plutôt que de t'abandonner blessé sur cette plage, t'es capable de le comprendre, ça ? »

D'un geste rageur, Erik envoya Charles valser avec une facilité déconcertante. Le manque de pratique du télépathe réduisait le contrôle qu'il aurait pu avoir sur l'esprit d'Erik, et ceci conjugué au fait qu'il se trouvait dans l'un des espaces les plus profonds de l'esprit de son ami amenait à la conclusion qu'il était davantage la proie qu'il n'était le prédateur. Et Erik le savait.

« Comment as-tu osé me demander de partir… »

« Et qu'aurais-tu fait ! », s'insurgea Charles, dont les larmes lui piquaient de nouveau les yeux. « Tu serais resté bien sagement, même un an après ? Tu aurais tout sacrifié pour moi ? Je veux bien cesser de prétendre tout savoir sur toi, mais tu l'as dit toi-même : c'était le point de non-retour que tu as allègrement franchi. Tu n'aurais pas tenu une minute auprès de moi, et la preuve en est que je n'étais pas encore blessé que tu avais dirigé les missiles sur des navires où des milliers d'innocents se trouvaient. On se serait détruits, si je ne t'avais pas demandé de partir. Ne viens pas me dire que tout est de ma faute. Tu avais aussi le choix, et tu as préféré le tuer plutôt que de me faire confiance. C'est _lui_ que tu as choisi. »

La fureur d'Erik le percuta de plein fouet. Ce fut de justesse qu'il parvint à se maintenir dans l'esprit du polonais, concentrant toute sa télépathie pour s'y raccrocher, ne lésinant ni sur les moyens, ni sur l'énergie. Son esprit tirait, de nouveau la douleur au fer rouge de son crâne se réveillait, mais il tint bon. Il devait tenir bon.

« Tu es faible, Charles ! Tu aurais pu me contraindre, comme tu l'as fait pour neutraliser le navire russe avec ce missile ! Pourquoi pas moi ? »

« Parce que tu es mon ami ! »

« Etait, Charles. Visiblement, ton amitié n'allait pas suffisamment loin pour m'aider à y voir plus clair. »

« Ca suffit ! Cesse de tout me mettre sur le dos, comment… »

Il ne pouvait plus les retenir. Ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, incontrôlables, intarissables. Et Erik restait de marbre.

« Tu es… injuste… J'avais trop d'affection pour toi pour te traiter comme je l'avais fait avec ce russe. Je t'avais promis… »

« Des promesses, tu en as trop faites », grinça Erik.

Charles accusa le coup avec douleur. Il avait parfaitement saisi le message : ce n'était pas de toutes ces promesses à haute voix qu'il avait formulées auxquelles il faisait référence, mais à la seule qui avait réellement comptée. Celle qu'il lui avait faite tacitement en l'accompagnant à ses risques et périls dans le manoir du dignitaire russe, quand Emma y avait été à la place de Shaw. Celle de toujours demeurer à ses côtés.

« Je reconnais mes torts », reprit Charles d'une voix qu'il tentait de maîtriser, de même que ses larmes de douleur et de colère. « Mais tu dois admettre les tiens, Erik. En réalité, nous avons tous les deux eu tort. On a eu tort de se laisser une chance. »

Tort de demander à Erik de rester alors qu'il tentait de déserter, le dossier de Shaw en main, le premier soir ; tort pour avoir accepté l'aide de Charles le matin suivant.

« Je te demande simplement de revenir. De te réveiller. Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moins après. »

Erik ricana.

« Et c'est moi que l'on disait obtus. Tu ne comprends rien, mon pauvre Charles. Sache que je me réveillerais, mais ce ne sera certainement pas chez toi. Passe le message à Emma. Au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir. »

Et, dans un sursaut de colère, il renvoya Charles, lequel était incapable de faire face à un assaut de plus. La puissance du renvoi était telle qu'il eut l'impression de rentrer dans un mur de plein fouet en revenant à lui ; définitivement assommé, Charles sombra dans l'inconscience.


End file.
